Farawell Natsume
by cutieluvli123
Summary: It is the first day of summer when Sakura Mikan-Chan is sitting under the tree..  " I wish I have something to play with.. It's hard to be bored"...MXN!


**Disclaimer:i do not own GAKUEN ALICE...**

**WARNING!:BEWARE OF OOCNESS!**

Farewell Natsume

It is the first day of summer when Sakura Mikan is sitting under the Sakura tree..

" I wish I have something to play with ... It's hard to be bored" Mikan said lazily while touching the grass.

" What would it be if you have a thing that you can play with?" A cold voice ask..

Mikan look above the tree.. She is shock when she saw a guy with crimson eyes.

" What's the problem? Am I too handsome to look or you want me the thing that you want to play with?" The crimson eyes ask..

" What? What are you talking about? I'm not shock because you are the thing that I want to play with.. your just too … uhmm too .. too uhh your just too… too ! arghh I don't know but you make me feel so sick!" Mikan said while glancing Natsume… Natsume glanced back..

" Are you feeling sick because you want me badly? Or you're so sick because you want me to care of you?" Natsume said humbly.. He didn't knew Mikan's face turned so red that wants to blow….

" I am going to get really mad if you continue teasing me! Are you crazy or what?" Mikan asked angrily.

" Polka- dots! If you continue getting easily mad.. no one will go close to you or wants to be your friend.. do you know boys hates girls who gets easily mad.." Natsume said seriously…

Mikan widened her eyes.. she thinks about the words Natsume said.. She stands up and face Natsume…

" I'm so sorry Natsume! I didn't even care about your feelings.. It's just that I'm getting old of boredness.. Isn't that disturbing?'' Mikan asked

" You want to have fun? I can gave you fun if you go with me." Natsume said while Mikan is terrified of Natsume's words… She thinks it's bad but it isn't..

" come on let's go to Central town to have fun.." Natsume said smiling…

Mikan thinks that Natsume softened a bit.

Natsume grab Mikan's hand and said ….

" Don't worry ! I'll take care of you!" Natsume said that makes Mikan's face turned red…

They walked together and finally they arrived….

" Aren't you hungry?" Natsume asked Mikan

" No! we will not going everywhere… I want to play with you!" Mikan said..

" Sure! But Mikan,, Aren't you too little old to play?" Natsume asked..

" It's not bad! And it's not going to be childish.. Its truth or dare..'' Mikan said squeezing her hand..

" Okay Me first.. uhhmm-" Natsume is cut off when he saw Mikan crying..

" Why are you crying.. my question will not be too hard!" Natsume said ..

" NO! NO! NO! Im-Im-Im I'm feeling Bad for you!you'll be gone soon! I'm going to miss you Natsume! I'm falling for you!"" Mikan said crying in tears..

Natsume widened his crimson eyes.. he hugs Mikan and whispered….

" No! that's not true ! I'm going to protect you even if I'm gone.. I'm not leaving you! I LOVE YOU MIKAN! And the thing that makes me happy is your going to smile!" Natsume said whipping the tears of Mikan….

Mikan smiled and said " I LOVE YOU TOO NATSUME! I LOVE YOU!"

(A/N: I know you don't understand why Natsume is going to leave.. I'm going to see you the flash back… hope you'll understand…)

Flashback: ( Before summer)

Classroom:

" Ohayou Minna!" Mikan greeted with a smile plastered in her face.

"HOOOTTAAARRUU" Mikan shouted as soon as she see Hotaru, and as usual she is greeted by a baka punch of Hotaru's infamous Baka Gun.

BAKA...BAKA..BAKA

"Don't you dare to come near me dummy" Hotaru said with a disgusting expression on her face.

"Aww...your too harsh Hotaru-chan" A female voice said.

Mikan turned around...

"Oh!Anna Ohayou!"Mikan greeted.

" The freak is here! I see!" Kokoryumi said.

" Shut up brat!" Mikan shouted.

" Morning Sakura-Chan!" a cute male's voice greeted Mikan..

Mikan turned around…

" Ohayou Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted.

" Are you-" Mikan is cut-off when she saw Natsume felled down"

" Natsume!" Mikan shout..

"Natsume! Natsume wake up!"" Ruka-pyon said worriedly.

Everyone widened their eyes and help Natsume go to the clinic.

"Natsume?" Mikan whispered herself…..

Clinic: After the falling accident.. Mikan is left to guide Natsume….

" Are you Natsume's friend?" The doctor ask…

" Yes! I'm Natsume's friend! Is there a problem,, is he sick, is he tired? Please doctor! Tell me the reason?" Mikan ask confusedly ….

" I'm really sorry but.. Natsume is leaving!.." The doctor said

Mikan widened her eyes…..

" Leaving? What do you mean? I thought you are a professional? Can't you solve this kind of thing?" Mikan asked, she is so scared..

'what if something will happened to him' She thought.

" We are professional! This kind of thing isn't a thing! His life are important to you,, Isn't it true?" The doctor said..

" Bu-but-but? How- what ? I don't understand,, what do you mean his life are important to me?"

Mikan asked worriedly..

" I'm so sorry to tell you but he will die after 20 days… If he just came here earlier.. he will not die but he just let it happen.. I'm sorry Mikan-Chan but Natsume will die.. you shall make his days happy! That's all.. He's going to be awake in 10 minutes.. I hope you understand.. I'm going now.. have your time!" The doctor leaved and closed the door..

Mikan cried in tears but in silence…

" Why are you crying?" Natsume asked..

" Your awake? But- .. Did you hear it all? Mikan ask..

" Yes! I did! Why? Are you sad I'm going to leave?" Natsume asked

" How could you just answer like that? Aren't you worried? Natsume your going to DIE!'' Mikan cried more..

" ahahahahahahahaha! Why are you worried! Aren't you happy I'm going to die? I thought you will be going to happy if I'll die?" Natsume laughed….

" Natsume! Did you do this all for me?" Mikan asked while her eyes is widening..

Natsume look down and said…

"yes! I did this all for you!" Natsume said…

" your totally an idiot Natsume! How could you do that for?" Mikan shouted….

" Come on! Let's go back.. instead of talking dramas lets go back and said that nothing happen.. Polka-dots! I trust in you!" Natsume said..

Natsume stand up and walked away while Mikan is still worried! She don't want Natsume to die! But she couldn't resist the sadness she feel's… She LOVE NATSUME But she thinks it's late to confess on Natsume.. she didn't knew Natsume feels the same on Mikan… Mikan cried so hard.. she is thinking what will happen if Natsume die… She stands up and whipped her tears..

" Natsume I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Mikan whispered….

Mikan and Natsume get back to their room…..

FLASHBACK DONE: ( BACK TO THE SUMMER PART)

" Natsume I thought you don't love me….. I thought you like someone!" Mikan said…

" Someone? The only girl I love the most is you Mikan! I will not replace you on my heart!" Natsume said….

" But it's too late Natsume! We're going to be apart… I can't resist it! I can't help it! I want you to live with me!" Mikan cried so hard….

" Don't worry! I'm still going to love you even if I'm gone" Natsume said….

They hugged at each other….

( 20'TH DAY OF NATSUME'S LIFE)

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE AN AMBULANCE PASSED BY….

" Get the patience into the operating room" The doctor said…..

" Doctor! The patience heart beat is low!" nurse said ….

" get me the stethoscope!" the doctor said….

" yes doc.!" Nurse said!

" excuse me little lady! You're not allowed to enter! You just wait!" nurse said…..

" but he needs me!" mikan said…..

" I'm sorry lady but you can't enter!" nurse said…

" Sakura-Chan! Let's just pray Natsume's going to be fine! Just be calm!" Ruka-pyon said worriedly.

" I can't! I can't leave him! He needs me!" Mikan said….

" just be calm Mikan! He will be fine!" Hotaru said…

" I wish he is fine!" Mikan wished….

AFTER 2 HOURS:

The doctor came out and faced Mikan.

" are you his friend?" the doctor asked.

" yes! I am! How is he?" Mikan ask…..

" I know you know what's happening! Just go in the operating room! He will tell you! I'm sorry if you will be shocked after 6 minutes.. I'm so sorry but there is nothing left to do but farewell…. Just call me if he is dead! I'm going!" the doctor said….

" DIE?" Mikan asked herself while entering the empty operating room except for the man who is lying on the bed…..

" Natsume? Don't leave me!" Mikan cried….

" Didn't I tell you before that I'll guide you even if I'm gone!" Natsume said….

"But Natsume, are you happy will be going apart!" Mikan ask…..

" No cause I'm going back! I'm going back to live with you! I'm going to guide you.. so wait me after the years we met! Natsume said…

Mikan's tears fell down on Natsume's face…

" the most thing that makes me happy is that the girl from my heart will not cry after the years we've met together and until the years we will meet together!" Natsume said…

" Natsume! I will not cry if you promise you won't leave me in my life forever!" Mikan beg..

" I promise that! Depend on me!" Natsume said..

Mikan wipe her face and stop crying.. she hug Natsume tightly and said..

" I LOVE YOU NATSUME! I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!" Mikan whispered at Natsume..

"I LOVE YOU TOO MIKAN! I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH" Natsume whispered back..

Suddenly Mikan stop hugging Natsume.. she looked at Natsume and touch Natsume's cheek…

Natsume's cheek is cold even his arms, face, legs and body…. Mikan suddenly stand up and didn't cried as she promised on Natsume…

" Natsume! I love you very much! I won't cry as I promise to you! I hope you are happy now! Today is a new day! I will not cry, I'll wait for you! I hope you will guide me and come back to me as you promise but this time is the time that I'll say goodbye!'' Mikan said while she kissed Natsume's lips….

" farewell my precious natsume!"

**I hope you like it!….. pls. review! Thanks!**

**No flames please xD**

**im a newbie haha :))**


End file.
